mykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
My Kingdom Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki of Merchant Kingdom (formerly known as My Kingdom, Oberon had to change the name due to legal reasons), the location based mmorpg on iOS. We’re a collaborative community website about the Merchant Kingdom game that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The game is developed by Oberon Interactive from Amsterdam, Netherlands and distributed by Chillingo. Below are a few paragraphs taken from the official website from the creator of the game at http://www.merchantkingdomgame.com/ .There's also a "pedia" section on the official site that hosts basic information on the game that you can find at http://www.merchantkingdomgame.com/pedia/output/pedia.html. Category:Browse Category:Content The Game About Explore the world , build settlements, trade goods and steal in My Kingdom, the real location based MMORPG. The Real world is your playing field, your iPhone is the caravan you can use to buy commodities from traders, take them with you when you move around in real life. Expand your empire My Kingdom starts you off as a simple merchant. Found your first settlements to produce basic goods in places you visit often, and then begin your rise to power. Your iPhone is the caravan you can use to buy commodities from traders, take them with you when you move around in real life, and sell at a profit. Tyranny or culture As your trading empire expands, you desire more than just wealth; it's power you are longing for. When the king awards you a knighthood, you can build a castle, recruit an army and demand allegiance from other players! Alternatively, you can build your kingdom on the cultural influence of your castle and expand it by organising events. Variety is the spice of life Claim locations you visit often and build settlements that produce the commodities you want to trade in. Upgrade your settlements whenever you can and choose from over 50 different buildings each with their own special abilities . Expand your caravan, as you get richer. Buy donkeys, settlers, horses, covered wagons, spies, thieves or one of the other units. Explore the World "So much to do, So much to see" Explore the world and discover over 40 different kinds of land types, from thick jungles, to deserts, to extinct volcanoes. On your travels, find rare commodities on your trips, then bring them home and sell them for a profit. Earn achievements in one of the four guilds: the Traders Guild, the Explorers Guild, the Manufacturers Guild or the Thieves Guild and cement your reputation in the virtual land. Commodities Commodities are the items that can be traded in-game with other players or NPCs. You can either manufacture or produce commidities yourself, or you can buy or sell them on the open market. A table of some typical min/max Commodity Prices is available. The table lists three sets of min/max prices, which are based upon "market buy", "market request" and "NPC selling" prices. Servers, Countries & Land Type's Here is a "Link to the Index Page" of the "Server/Country Section", here you find Region, Area & County names from each "Country". Also their are Maps from some Regions and info about the Country. Advanced The serious player would probably like some 'in game' parameters. So I thought I'd try to share my findings (or get them disproved by the community). Market The number of market requests is dependent on the number of (player) villages in a county. The minimum number of generated requests is 9 but if the number of villages in a county is 186 (or more) then the number of request will also increase (per 19.5 villages). So the number of generated requests is max(9, ROUND(#villages/19.5)). I still don't have any idea what the timing logic is for generating new requests. Sometimes new requests are generated relatively fast while at other times it takes a few hours before the market requests are refilled. The goods for sale on the market by the NPC villages are generated at :05 of every hour (i.e. 9:05, 10:05, 11:05 etc). So if you've bought goods from the market that were provided by NPC villages you can check again at xx:06. Performance A performance by a minstrel gives the performer an ammount of gold of 1/4 of the inhabitants of a village rounded up (gold earned = 0.25 * #inhabitants). The XP earned is one tenth (rounded up) of the number of inhabitants with a maximum of 5XP (XP earned = min(5 , #inhabitants/10) ). Culture Culture declines a bit every day. The rate with which it decreases is dependent on the number of army units there are in the village/castle. Default decline is 5% every night + 0,2% per level per unit (i.e. one level 5 unit adds another 1% to the downrate). The formula for the decline of culture is ((5 + sumi=1to5(#unitsLvl(i)*(i*2)/10))/100) * current culture level. However this is not always accurate. If there are other (big) cultural influences nearby your culture will decline even more rapidly. Land values In every county there is 1 resource that can go up as high as 140% (in the old game it was 130%) there is another resource that can go up as high as 130% and another one that can 'only' go as high as 120% 'the other resources can only go as high as 110% (and a lot not even that high). Feel free to complete and adjust your strategy accordingly. The resource can only get to it's maximum value in 1 terrain type. The same resource can not reach that maximum in other terrain types. A 100% percent terrain would deliver a perfect amount of goods if the village is fully expanded. In an update however an extra 2nd tier building level was added. Latest Activity Moved to a seperate page Category:Browse Category:Content